


Can I Sleep With You?

by choco_eclair



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Dorks in Love, Dormitory AU, Dorms, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, mentions of Nishinoya, mentions of Tanaka, mentions of Tsukishima
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6167431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choco_eclair/pseuds/choco_eclair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After watching a horror movie, Hinata was restless and asked to sleep with Kageyama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I Sleep With You?

**Author's Note:**

> more KageHina fanfic for you guys~  
> i was sleepy when i did this, so its probably weird :3

Hinata regretted everything after watching that horror flick with Kageyama, especially right before bed. He hated anything scary, and so was easily spooked, much to his boyfriend’s amusement. The Karasuno Dormitory was silent at night, unlike the usual chatter and noise that filled the dorm during the day. Hinata didn’t mind some peace every now and then, but after watching the horror movie, it bothered him alot. Kageyama, on the other hand, was sleeping peacefully on the bottom bunk.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

‘What if there was something under the bed, watching every move I make?’ Hinata thought. The hair on the back of his neck stood and Hinata was even more creeped out. He gazed at Kageyama who was resting below him. Hinata couldn’t stand the silence any longer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hey Kageyama, are you awake?” Hinata timidly asked. “What is it, Hinata?” Kageyama said, groggily. As much as he loved his cute, energetic boyfriend, he still wanted his good night’s rest.

“Can I... sleep with you?.”

At that moment Kageyama coughed loudly. Hinata cocked his head and looked at him with a naive expression. The ravenette hoped it was dark enough to conceal his red face.

“Oh, you meant THAT sleeping together,” Kageyama mumbled, his voice just barely audible. “Sure.”

The orange-haired boy’s eyes lit up and he climbed down with the speed of light. Kageyama scooted to the edge to give Hinata space. He layed down and hugged Kageyama tightly.

 “Scaredy-cat.” Kageyama said with a joking tone. Hinata pouted and snuggled closer. Although the dark haired boy didn’t mind Hinata hugging him at all (he actually enjoyed it), he still thought the movie was too predictable.

“Shut up, Bakageyama.” Hinata said quietly. He didn’t want Daichi-san to scold him for waking the whole dorm.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Then the room was silent, the only thing Kageyama could hear was Hinata’s slow breathing and his own heart beat which got a little faster every time Hinata moved closer. And within seconds, Hinata had fallen asleep. The brown-eyed boy looked like an angel in Kageyama's eyes.

‘God, can he stop being so cute?’ Kageyama thought while blushing.

Before the ravenette realized, he too was unconscious not long after.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Neither did Kageyama or Hinata know that in the next morning Tanaka and Nishinoya would take pictures of them and share it online, nor would they know that the Karasuno Dorm inhabitants wouldn't stop teasing the pairing about it, especially Tanaka and Tsukishima.

Kageyama swore to kill them later.


End file.
